This invention relates to electrophoretic display elements and electrophoretic displays containing such elements. More specifically, this invention relates to electrophoretic display elements in which the electrophoretic mobility of the electrophoretic particles and/or the switching behavior of the particles varies with the applied field, and to electrophoretic display elements which include essentially non-electrophoretic particles.
The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. It is shown in published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0180687 that some particle-based electrophoretic displays capable of gray scale are stable not only in their extreme black and white states but also in their intermediate gray states, and the same is true of some other types of electro-optic displays. This type of display is properly called “multi-stable” rather than bistable, although for convenience the term “bistable” may be used herein to cover both bistable and multi-stable displays.
Particle-based electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. In this type of display, a plurality of charged particles move through a fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
As noted above, electrophoretic media require the presence of a suspending fluid. In most prior art electrophoretic media, this suspending fluid is a liquid, but electrophoretic media can be produced using gaseous suspending fluids; see, for example, Kitamura, T., et al., “Electrical toner movement for electronic paper-like display”, Asia Display/IDW '01 (Proceedings of the 21 st International Display Research Conference in conjunction with The 8th International Display Workshops, Oct. 16-19, 2001, Nagoya, Japan), page 1517, Paper HCS1-1, and Yamaguchi, Y., et al., “Toner display using insulative particles charged triboelectrically”, Asia Display/IDW '01, page 1729, Paper AMD4-4. See also U.S. Patent Publications 2005/0001810 and 2005/0052402, and European Patent Applications 1,462,847; 1,482,354; 1,484,635; 1,501,194; 1,536,271; and 1,577,703. Such gas-based electrophoretic media appear to be susceptible to the same types of problems due to particle settling as liquid-based electrophoretic media, when the media are used in an orientation which permits such settling, for example in a sign where the medium is disposed in a vertical plane. Indeed, particle settling appears to be a more serious problem in gas-based electrophoretic media than in liquid-based ones, since the lower viscosity of gaseous suspending fluids as compared with liquid ones allows more rapid settling of the electrophoretic particles.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation have recently been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. Encapsulated media of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,067,185; 6,118,426; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,124,851; 6,130,773; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,177,921; 6,232,950; 6,249,271; 6,252,564; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,312,304; 6,312,971; 6,323,989; 6,327,072; 6,376,828; 6,377,387; 6,392,785; 6,392,786; 6,413,790; 6,422,687; 6,445,374; 6,445,489; 6,459,418; 6,473,072; 6,480,182; 6,498,114; 6,504,524; 6,506,438; 6,512,354; 6,515,649; 6,518,949; 6,521,489; 6,531,997; 6,535,197; 6,538,801; 6,545,291; 6,580,545; 6,639,578; 6,652,075; 6,657,772; 6,664,944; 6,680,725; 6,683,333; 6,704,133; 6,710,540; 6,721,083; 6,724,519; 6,727,881; 6,738,050; 6,750,473; 6,753,999; 6,816,147; 6,819,471; 6,822,782; 6,825,068; 6,825,829; 6,825,970; 6,831,769; 6,839,158; 6,842,167; 6,842,279; 6,842,657; 6,864,875; 6,865,010; 6,866,760; 6,870,661; 6,900,851; 6,922,276; 6,950,200; 6,958,848; 6,967,640; and 6,982,178; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2002/0060321; 2002/0063661; 2002/0090980; 2002/0113770; 2002/0130832; 2002/0180687; 2003/0011560; 2003/0025855; 2003/0102858; 2003/0132908; 2003/0137521; 2003/0222315; 2004/0014265; 2004/0075634; 2004/0094422; 2004/0105036; 2004/0112750; 2004/0119681; 2004/0136048; 2004/0155857; 2004/0180476; 2004/0190114; 2004/0196215; 2004/0226820; 2004/0239614; 2004/0252360; 2004/0257635; 2004/0263947; 2005/0000813; 2005/0001812; 2005/0007336; 2005/0007653; 2005/0012980; 2005/0017944; 2005/0018273; 2005/0024353; 2005/0035941; 2005/0041004; 2005/0062714; 2005/0067656; 2005/0078099; 2005/0099672; 2005/0105159; 2005/0105162; 2005/0122284; 2005/0122306; 2005/0122563; 2005/0122564; 2005/0122565; 2005/0134554; 2005/0146774; 2005/0151709; 2005/0152018; 2005/0152022; 2005/0156340; 2005/0168799; 2005/0168801; 2005/0179642; 2005/0190137; 2005/0212747; 2005/0213191; 2005/0219184; and 2005/0253777; and International Applications Publication Nos. WO 99/67678; WO 00/05704; WO 00/38000; WO 00/36560; WO 00/67110; WO 00/67327; WO 01/07961; and WO 03/107,315.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned 2002/0131147. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the suspending fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, International Application Publication No. WO 02/01281, and published US Application No. 2002/0075556, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc.
Although electrophoretic media are often opaque (since, for example, in many electrophoretic media, the particles substantially block transmission of visible light through the display) and operate in a reflective mode, many electrophoretic displays can be made to operate in a so-called “shutter mode” in which one display state is substantially opaque and one is light-transmissive. See, for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,130,774 and 6,172,798, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,552; 6,144,361; 6,271,823; 6,225,971; and 6,184,856. Dielectrophoretic displays, which are similar to electrophoretic displays but rely upon variations in electric field strength, can operate in a similar mode; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,346.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
In most conventional electrophoretic media, the smallest unit (typically referred to as a pixel or sub-pixel) has only two extreme optical states with (optionally) one or more “gray” states having an optical appearance intermediate the two extreme optical states. For example, a pixel or sub-pixel might have black and white extreme optical states, and one or more intermediate gray states. Alternatively, a pixel or sub-pixel might have white and dark blue extreme optical states, but in this case the so-called “gray” intermediate states would actually be varying shades of light and dark blue.
As described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,875, one traditional technique for achieving a bright, full-color display which is known in the art of emissive displays is to create sub-pixels that are red, green and blue. In this system, each pixel has two states: on, or the emission of color; and off. Since light blends from these sub-pixels, the overall pixel can take on a variety of colors and color combinations. In an emissive display, the visual result is the summation of the wavelengths emitted by the sub-pixels at selected intensities, white is seen when red, green and blue are all active in balanced proportion or full intensity. The brightness of the white image is controlled by the intensities of emission of light by the sub-pixels. Black is seen when none are active or, equivalently, when all are emitting at zero intensity. As an additional example, a red visual display appears when the red sub-pixel is active while the green and blue are inactive, and thus only red light is emitted.
It is known that this method can be applied to reflective displays, typically using the cyan-magenta-yellow subtractive color system. In this system, the reflective sub-pixels absorb characteristic portions of the optical spectrum, rather than generating characteristic portions of the spectrum as do the pixels in an emissive display. White reflects everything, or equivalently absorbs nothing. A colored reflective material reflects light corresponding in wavelength to the color seen, and absorbs the remainder of the wavelengths in the visible spectrum. To achieve a black display, all three sub-pixels are turned on, and they absorb complementary portions of the spectrum.
However, the colors displayed by a full-color display as described above are sub-optimal. For example, to display red, one pixel displays magenta, one displays yellow, and one displays white. The white sub-pixel reduces the saturation of red in the image and reduces display contrast. The overall effect is a washed out red.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,875 describes various techniques for providing electrophoretic display elements (sub-pixels) capable of providing more than two colors. In one aspect, the present invention provides another type of electrophoretic display element capable of providing more than two colors, or other optical characteristics.
This invention also relates to improving the bistability of electrophoretic media. As mentioned above, electrophoretic media are typically bistable, and this bistable nature of electrophoretic media is a beneficial feature as compared to many other types of imaging media. Electrophoretic displays can retain their state (i.e., can continue to display an image written on the display) for some period of time without the use of power or a driving signal, as compared to many other types of displays such as cathode ray tubes, LED's, LCD's and the like, which lose their images as soon as either (or both) of power or a driving signal is removed. However, the bistability of electrophoretic media is not unlimited, and thermal or gravitational forces ultimately can degrade the image on an electrophoretic display. Electrophoretic displays can benefit from increased bistability, and this invention seeks to improve such bistability.
The aforementioned 2003/0132908 describes electrophoretic media in which the charges on the electrophoretic particles are field-dependent, so that the relative electrophoretic mobilities of various types of electrophoretic particles can vary with the applied field. It has now been discovered that, in electrophoretic media containing two types of particles having charges of opposite polarity (such media are referred to in some of the aforementioned E Ink patents and applications as “opposite charge dual particle media”) the switching behavior of the medium may be highly field dependent even when the individual particles do not exhibit field dependent behavior, and that such field dependent switching behavior may be used to produce desired optical behavior in electrophoretic displays. In particular, such field dependent switching behavior can be used to provide a threshold of field strength below which the electrophoretic medium will not switch (thereby potentially enabling passive matrix switching of the medium), and can be used to allow changes in the optical state of the electrophoretic medium using combinations of drive pulses with zero net impulse.